The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to managing virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI) between a host and remote computing devices. A host may create a computing desktop environment for a remote computing device. While hosted, the remote computing device may access software applications which are associated with the computing desktop environment. Any data processed or created by the software applications on the computing desktop environment may be saved at locations other than the remote computing device.